My one and only MOOSEISHIPPING
by Chase the Comet
Summary: Yusei runs out of milk, and Jack has to listen to him whine. ONE SHOT, first one and I don't even know the series. No flames please...


_**A/N:**_ **Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's does not belong to me, none of this does. Except gfor my coke. MINE. No flames please, this is my first fanfic. I don't even read/watch this. A friend of mine asked me to write this, and I did! It is NOT YAOI. It is YuseixMilk, am I any good? Lemme know. :D**

* * *

><p>It was an eery day in New Domino City, the sky was dark and riddled with clouds. Most thought it was a downer for a day that should be good, it was Saturday after all, which meant no school or work [for most] for two days, who wouldn't be happy? However, there was a young man who saw this fit for the day he was having. Where was Jack, and what was going on, you ask? Well. He was with his friend. Whom he wanted to kill. Yet he some how kept his anger in check, and instead just glared at Yusei. Yusei was currently sitting in front of his fridge. Talking to his cheese.<p>

Why was this almost-adult pouring his heart out to a clump of Pepper-Jack cheese? He was out of milk. You heard my right, 1% fat, whole milk. But to Yusei, it was more than milk. It was his life-line, his love, his one and only, the one who captured his heart. Yusei, heartbroken and unsure, refused to go and get a new carton. He would only be happy if Helen was refilled. Yes, it was the only way for his broken heart to be mended, was for Helen to fill his stomach with that thick, creamy, cold substance once more. No other dairy could fill this void that was his heart, not even the cream sitting on the top right corner. Jack, rubbing his temples called up to Yusei, in hopes of snapping him back to reality. "Yusei! Come on, it's only a cartoon of milk, I'll just go get a new one!" By this point, Jack was desperate. He was tired of hearing Yusei cry over the half liter of "Domino Milk"

"HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING!" Yusei cried from his corner "HELEN WAS MORE THAN "JUST MILK"" he spat as if it was the most disgusting thing he had EVER heard.

Jack, whom was now beating his against a wall, thought. IDEA!

"Hey, Yusei, why don't you take your cheese with you, and go take a nap! I need to go to the store, and get some... Chocolate." Jack said, in hopes that this might actually work.

Yusei sniffled and looked down at the clump of yellow in his hands, murmuring something to it, and then nodded. "Maybe a nap will, help ease the pai-" before he could even finish his sentence, he burst into another crying fit. Jack looked at the blubbering mess, and for the umpteenth time wanting a gun. Jack put out his hand for Yusei to grab. Said boy grabbed his friends hand. Yusei looked at the liquid-less plastic that was sitting in front of him. He grabbed it and handed it over to Jack.

"Take.. good... Care- of her~rrr" he said between sobs. Jack just sat there, wondering how his friend could become so attached to a lifeless drink, but thought better than to ask. Jack put 'Helen' down on the counter, grabbed his keys, and headed to Kroger.

Once he got in he quickly made his way through the crowd of ferocious "Stay-at-home-moms". He was almost trampled by a small, petite red head, who apparently wanted the half off yogurt in front of me. Once Jack saw the milk, and quickly went for the handle, Jack soon noticed it was the last one. His hand quickly wrapped around the plastic loop, and then suddenly I felt the heat of another hand over mine. Jack looked up only to be meet by blue eyes, full of Blood-lust. He noticed it was the same lady as before.

The women smiled, a sick and twisted smile. Jack's face hardened. "My, are you really going to take a carton of milk from a person who need it for her family?" The women asked, her 'sweet' voice laced with killing intent. Jack looked up to meet her face, and chuckled.

"Yes. And if you don't, you will be killing two man who haven't had a chance to live." Whoa, did those those words come from his mouth? Jack was serious too. He would kill himself if Yusei was in hi current state for the rest of the day. It was only 10 AM, and he was already fed up with it.

The woman's eyes widened and she stumbled backwards in surprise. 'SUCCESS!' Jack's smug thought, gave him a smirk, and an evil glint to his eye. He strutted off to the cashier. He payed the four bucks [a small price to pay to get his friend back] and left for Yuseis home.

Once there he went to Helen and filled her up, throwing the new-empty carton away.

"OH YUSEI! COM HEREE~" Jack called.

_**FINITO  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_**Oh god. I know I deserve flames, but please, be gentle. I worked hard!**_**  
><strong>_


End file.
